Im Namen des Mondes
by Neca
Summary: REPOSTED!! Harry ist kurz davor, zu siegen. Da tauchen neue Gestalten auf-Matrosenbodies,zu lange Beine, Gürtelröcke,Schleifchen-das Sailor Team!r/r pleez!ich will mind. 15!


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix. Harry und Lord Voldemort gehören J.K. Rowling (*indieKniegehundanbet*), das Sailor Team gehört, glaub ich, Naoko Takeuchi oder so. Und um die Rechte an Harald sollen sie sich meinetwegen streiten. Ich will ihn nicht. Und sonst können sie ihn ja in die Safari-Zone auf der Pokemon-Insel abschieben....  
  
1 Harry Potter meets the faboulous Sailor Team  
  
Harrys 5. Jahr in Hogwarts ist beinahe vorüber und er kämpft, einer alten Tradition folgend, mal wieder gegen Voldemort. Wider Erwarten hat er es geschafft, Voldie (verzeiht mir, ich MUSS es einfach tun) zu überwältigen und will ihn nun, da er nunmal keiner Fliege was zuleide tun kann, mit dem Stupor-Fluch bannen unm ihn dann dem Ministerium zu übergeben.  
  
Harry: So, Voldemort! Endlich habe ich dich doch noch besiegt. Jetzt wirst du für alle deine grauenhaften Taten büßen! Bald wirst du auf ewig in Askaban sein. STU...  
  
Harry kann den Fluch nicht beenden, weil er von einem leuchtenden, runden, geworfenen Etwas getroffen wird)  
  
Harry: Was zum...?  
  
Sailor Moon: AUFHÖREN!  
  
Harry: Wer ist denn das? *totalverwirrt *  
  
Voldie: (kratzt sich am Kopf) Weiß ich nicht, aber sie hat eine komische Frisur.  
  
Sailor Moon: Es ist eine schändliche Tat, alte Männer anzugreifen! Wie kannst du es wagen, diesem Opa etwas anzutun? Man greift keine Pensionisten an! Ich bin Sailor Moon, und im Namen des Mondes werde ich dich bestrafen!  
  
Sie macht ein paar komische Verrenkungen. Neben ihr stehen noch mehr solche Wahnsinnigen, alle in- für englisches Wetter völlig unpassenden- Miniröcken mit Gürtellänge und Schleifen auf den Blusen!  
  
Harry: Hä?  
  
Voldie: Alter Mann? Opa? PENSIONIST??? Hey, das ist fies. *schluchz *  
  
Harry: Ja spinnt denn die?  
  
Voldie. *schnüff * Ich bin nicht alt, höchstens weise.  
  
Harry ist so verdutzt über de Blödheit der Sailor Kriegerinnen, das er sich von Voldie überwältigen lässt.  
  
Voldemort (in so einer Situation ist Voldie dann nicht mehr angebracht): So Potter, was hast du gesagt? *Zauberstabzieh*  
  
Harry: Öhh...mein Herz ist klein, darf niemand hinein.... *Augenfestzudrück *  
  
Voldemort: Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich sterben zu sehen: AVADA....  
  
Sailor Merkur: WASSERSTRAHL FLIEG!!  
  
Voldemort kann seinen Fluch nicht beenden, weil er patschnass gespritzt wird. Genau wie Harry.  
  
Voldemort: Wahh! Hee, wer hat die Feuerwehr gerufen?  
  
Harry: *augenaufmach* Hey, ich lebe noch! Cool!  
  
S.Merkur: Bring dich in Sicherheit, Großväterchen! Wir erledigen den Punkdämon!  
  
Harry: Punkdämon? WO?? *umschaundAngsthab*  
  
Voldemort: Die meint dich, Potter. Sie spielt auf deine Haare an. Du solltest mal zum Frisör!  
  
Harry: *grinsend* Wie du meinst, Großväterchen!  
  
Voldie [zu S. Merkur]: ICH BIN KEIN GROSSVÄTERCHEN! CRUCIO!  
  
S. Merkur: AUA!!  
  
S. Moon: Oh nein! Das Punkmonster hat den Pensionisten unter seine Kontrolle gebracht. Wir müssen ihn retten!  
  
S. Merkur: AHHHHHHHHHHH..............!!  
  
Voldie: Hehe!  
  
Unter aufbieten all seiner Kräfte gelingt es Harry, Voldemort den Zauberstab zu entreißen.  
  
S. Merkur: *wimmer* Düdldüdldüdldööö!  
  
S. Venus: Oh nein, er greift den netten, alten Mann an! Wir müssen ihm helfen. FEUERHERZEN FLIEGT!  
  
Die Feuerherzenkette bindet Harry an einen Baum. S. Moon rennt zu Voldie.  
  
S. Moon: Geht es dir gut, Opa? Keine Sorge, wir erledigen den Dämon!  
  
Voldie (ist, weil Blödheit ja ansteckend ist, etwas verwirrt): ICH BIN KEIN FEIND!! AUSSERDEM IST DAS MEIN OPA!! ÄHH...ICH MEINE: ICH BIN KEIN OPA UND AUSSERDEM IST DAS MEIN FEIND!! AUF DEN WARTE ICH SCHON EWIG!  
  
Harry (zu S. Moon): Öhh...ich glaube, das ist eine Verwechslung!  
  
S. Mars: Oh nein, er kontrolliert ihn immer noch!  
  
S. Mars nimmt einen Streifen selbstklebendes Fliegenpapier mit komischen Zeichen draufgemalt und murmelt ein paar Worte in einem Südjapanischen Schoschonendialekt.  
  
S. Mars: (klebt Voldie das Papier auf den Kopf): WEICHE BÖSER GEIST!!  
  
Voldie: WAH! SOS! DIE WILL MICH UMBRINGEN! *Kopfschmerzenbekommt*  
  
S. Moon: (weint Sturzbäche von Tränen) Buhuhuhuhuhuhuuu! Der arme alte Opa!! Der grausliche Punk hat ihn verzaubert!  
  
S. Merkur: Buhuhuhu! Er hat mir das Gehirn weggeflucht. Jetzt bin ich schon so blöd wie DIEDA! (deutet auf S. Moon) *wimmerheulschluchzschnüffbuhuhu*  
  
S. Jupiter: Um den alten Mann zu retten...  
  
Voldie: ICH BIN NICHT ALT!!  
  
S. Jupiter: ...müssen wir den Dämon zerstören. Deine Aufgabe, Sailor Moon.  
  
S. Moon & Harry: Häh?  
  
S. Moon: Wie? Oh! Achso, ja!  
  
S. Moon holt unter großem Getue und mit einer atemberaubenden Performance (großes Lob an den Choreographen) ihre Taschenlampe- ähh... ich meine natürlich das Mondzauberstabdingsda- aus einem geheimen Versteck. (Ist euch auch schonmal aufgefallen, das sie nirgendwo Taschen an ihrem Kleidchen hat und das Ding trotzdem immer erst beim entscheidenden Schlag gegen das böse Monster hat??) und zielt auf Harry.  
  
S. Moon: MACHT DER LIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEBEEE; FLIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEG UND SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGG!!!!  
  
ZwischenInfo: Sieh nur! Harry Potter verändert sich! *bliep bliep bliep* Harry Potter mutiert zu......HARALD POTTER!!! (sorry, aber ich konnte nicht anders...)  
  
Alle: HÄH??  
  
Voldie: Beim heiligen Namen meinerselbst, wie kann man nur so dermaßen dämlich sein?  
  
Harald: Voldemort! Ich werde dich nun nach Askaban bringen, wo du hingehörst!  
  
S. Moon: Oh nein! Die Punkmonster-Weiterentwicklung will den armen alten Mann ins Altersheim bringen. Das ist sooo gemein. *buhuhuundschaluchz*  
  
Voldie: Jetzt reichts aber. Zum letzten mal: ICH BIN NICHT ALT! CRUCIO!  
  
S. Moon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!! DAS TUT WEHHHHH! (voll die Erkenntnis, nicht?)  
  
S. Jupiter: [zu Harry] LASS SOFORT DEN OPA AUS DEINER KONTROLLE! DONNERSCHLAG FLIEG!!  
  
Harald sieht daraufhin aus wie eine Mischung aus Rußkehrer und Blitzableiter.  
  
Harald: Er ist der Böse, nicht ich!  
  
S. Merkur: Er lügt! Er hat einen Blitz auf der Stirn und ist eindeutig ein E-Werk-Dämon! Er will der Welt den Strom abrehen!  
  
Harald: Hä?  
  
S. Moon: Häh?  
  
Voldemort: Typisch blond.  
  
Harald: Nein, versteht doch! Er ist ein MÖRDER! Ich will ihn ins Gefängnis bringen. *ZauberstabzückundzuVoldiedreh* STU...  
  
Eine Rose schlägt ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Eine Mischung aus DonJuan, dem Phantom der Oper und Abe Lincoln steht auf einer Straßenlaterne. (Der Typ muss ein super Gleichgewicht haben)  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Alte Opas sind dazu da, im Park die Tauben zu füttern! Ohne sie würde sie verhungern! Ich dulde nicht, das du versuchst, sie zu vernichten!  
  
S. Moon: (hat Herzchenaugen) Oh Tuxedo Mask! *säusel* Du hast ja sooo recht! Wenn ich alt bin, will ich auch im Park sitzen und Schwerhörige füttern! *dahinschmelz* (Ich bezweifle, das sie mit ihrem Hirnvolumen älter wird als zwanzig)  
  
Voldie: ICH BIN NICHT ALT! (wendet sich zu Harald) AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
Harald Potter fällt tot um.  
  
S. Team: HURRA! DER OPI HAT DEN PUNKDÄMON BESIEGT! ER LEBE HOCH!!  
  
S. Moon: Super, Opi. Und jetzt gehen wir feiern. Ich bin sicher, wir finden eine Tasse Kamillentee und Hafergrütze für dich. Na, willst du vielleicht ein warmes Kissen? Oder ein Glas für deine Zähne?  
  
Voldie: NEIN! Ich halts nicht aus. Ich werd noch gaga hier. (er richtet den Zauberstab auf sich selbst) AVADA KEDAVRA!  
  
Opi...ähh...Voldemort fällt um und ist tot.  
  
Und so kam es, dass das Sailor Team Lord Voldemort besiegte und so wieder Ruhe und Ordnung ins Land brachte. Zufrieden über den Sieg über das grausliche Punkmonster und etwas traurig über den Herzinfarkt vom Opi ging das Team in ein Restaurant, bestellt Pokemon-Schnitzel und begann endlich, wie es schon lange vorhatte, mit dem lesen der HP-Bänder. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, verblöden sie noch heute.....  
  
ENDE 


End file.
